11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinjitsu he no Requiem
Shinjitsu he no Requiem (真実への鎮魂歌 Shinjitsu e no Rekuiemu, lit. The Requiem of Truth) is the 11eyes PSP port's opening theme song. Information *'Album:' Arrival of Tears... *'Lyrics:' Ayane *'Vocal:' Ayane *'Composer:' Tatsh *'Arranger:' Tatsh *'Publisher:' 5pb. Records *'Distributor:' Pony Canyon Lyrics 'Romaji' hakanaki inochi... subete o horobosu nara karehateta akai namida ga shizundeyuku tsumetai tsukiyo ni kasaneawaseta namida no imi o kodoku na kokoro ni tokashite ikiru imi o toikaketa hakanaki inochi subete o horobosu nara oshiyoseru zetsubou ni mukuita mae yami no naka de kuruwasareteiku tsuioku no shirabe wa majutsu e no rekuiemu seijaku ni tsutsumareta yoru shikkoku e to izanawareteku nigeru sube mo nai mama ni samayotteta oto no nai sekai itami o shiranu hikari no kanata de kodoku na kokoro o kasanete futari kizuna tashikameta mirai o negau inori yo sora ni hibike furisosogu senkou no ame no naka de dareka ga iru sono imi o shiru shinjitsu no shirabe wa maryoku e no rekuiemu aka to kuro no mahoujin ga nikushimu kokoro tsukuridashita samayotte bakari de ita shoujo no namida wa... mirai o chikau omoi yo kanaeta mae furisosogu kanashimi kurikaesare fureta yubi ni tsutawaru shoudou ashita o sagashiteru hakanaki inochi subete o horobosu nara oshiyoseru zetsubou ni mukuita mae yami no naka de kuruwasareteiku tsuioku no shirabe to shinjitsu no shirabe wa ashita e no rekuiemu 'Kanji' 儚き命・・・統べてを滅ぼすなら 涸れ果てた赤い涙が 沈んで逝く冷たい月夜に 重ね合わせた涙の意味を 孤独な心に溶かして 生きる意味を問いかけた 儚き命 統べてを滅ぼすなら 押し寄せる絶望に報いたまえ 闇の中で狂わされて往く 追憶の旋律は魔術への鎮魂歌 静寂に包まれた夜 漆黒へと誘われてく 逃げる術もないままに 彷徨ってた音のない世界 痛みを知らぬ光の彼方で 孤独な心を重ねて 二人絆確かめた 未来を願う祈りよ空に響け 降り注ぐ閃光の雨の中で 誰かが居るその意味を知る 真実の旋律は魔力への鎮魂歌 赤と黒の魔法陣が 憎しむ心 創り出した 彷徨ってばかりでいた少女の涙は・・・ 未来を誓う想いよ叶えたまえ 降り注ぐ悲しみ繰り返され 触れた指に伝わる衝動 明日を探してる 儚き命 統べてを滅ぼすなら 押し寄せる絶望に報いたまえ 闇の中で狂わされて往く 追憶の旋律と真実の旋律は 明日への鎮魂歌 'English Translation' If this fleeting life will destroy everything… These dry and dead crimson tears sink into the cold night moon. I gathered the meaning for my tears, the meaning dissolves into my isolated heart… and I asked the meaning of life… If this fleeting life will destroy everything… before we push through the despair we’ve been rewarded, we’ll be driven to madness as we pass through the Darkness. The melody of our memories is the requiem of Magic. I’m being lured into the deep darkness of the world covered in silence, there’s no way to get out, so I wandered this silent world. With a light that doesn’t know of pain, I gathered our isolated hearts and made our bond certain. The prayer and wish for the future ring in the heavens along with the light flashing through the rain. Someone knows the reason for me being here, the melody of Reality is the requiem of magical power. The red and black magic circle created a heart full of hatred. The tears of a girl continued to wander around… Before the feelings and our vows for the future come true, we’ll repeat the sadness that rained upon us… but with the urge conveyed to me through our fingertips I search for the future. If this fleeting life will destroy everything… before we push through the despair we’ve been rewarded, we’ll be driven to madness as we pass through the darkness. The melody of our memories and the Melody of Reality are the requiem of the future. Video Category:Opening theme songs